


Dear Diary

by Triestowritenovels99



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: First Crush, Gen, Ponyboy Curtis Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triestowritenovels99/pseuds/Triestowritenovels99
Summary: Ponyboy used to have a crush on Steve. Key words: used to.Or Steve and Sodapop hurt Ponyboy after reading his diary.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Steve Randle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfiction!
> 
> Any feedback would be appreciated!

Steve felt like he was going crazy.

Fifteen year old Steve Randle felt utterly insane. All for the past four months. What has been causing him to feel this way? His best friend's kid brother:

Ponyboy.

At first it was kind of cute. Ponyboy wanted to spend as much time with Steve as possible. He wanted to play football with him. Read magazines about cars with him. He would even go in Sodapop's room, much to the older brother's annoyance. Anywhere Steve went, Ponyboy was his shadow.

However, the cute started to wear off. Oh yes, it became an annoyance. Steve felt like he was suffocating any time he was at his friends house. All because of that twelve year old brat. 

It only became worse. Ponyboy would make him cards with hearts on it. Red,pink,and white hearts. He would follow him to get a snack. Follow him to the park. Heck, he had even tried to follow him home!

Steve was tired of it!

One afternoon Steve sat on his best friend's bed. He kept on letting out exasperated sighs, hoping to get Sodapop's attention. It eventually worked. Sodapop gave his friend a confused look. 

"What's your problem?" 

"Oh nothing," he said,staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, well ok th-"

"It's Ponyboy!"

"What about him? Soda gave him a questioning look. Steve sat up,throwing his hands in the air.

"For the past few months, your brother has been following me around. No matter what I'm doing, he follows me. Heck he wanted to help me do homework! Granted, he got me B on that book report. The point is he's been a lost puppy, following me around. I don't know how much more I can take of this."

Steve flopped down on the bed after his "speech." The next minute all Steve could hear was laughter. He sat up, looking at his friend like he grew a second head. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "It's not funny!"

"It is, you're just too blind to see it."

"See what?"

"That Ponyboy has a puppy crush on you!" Sodapop said this like it was a fact, right out of an article. Steve stared at his friend again, this time he thought he had three heads.

"You're crazy!" Steve shouted.

"Am not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Prove it then, Sodapop!" Soda gave a smirk, having an idea. He got up and left the room, leaving Steve confused. He quickly returned, a red book in hand. Steve still was confused. "What is that?"

"Ponyboy's diary," he said with a devious smile.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Open it and see what you can find." Soda sat next to Steve on the bed. He flipped through page after page, looking for something about Steve. He eventually found something, giving his friend a smile. He read out loud:

_ Dear Diary. _

_ I wanted to write here today about Steve. We were outside playing football. I had only a few seconds left and I was able to make the score. Everyone congratulated me. But Steve ruffled my hair. Normally I hate people touching my hair, but Steve is so... I'm not sure, but it gives me a warm feeling inside. Anyways, I have to go to school. Goodbye for now, Diary. _

Steve and Sodapop busted out laughing. They could not believe it. Sodapop, still laughing, flipped through the book again. "Here's another one:"

_ Dear Diary. _

_ I wonder what it would feel like to hug Steve. Momma and papa hug me when I am sad. Even my brothers hug me. Steve? Never felt his hug before. He is a tuff greaser, but he reminds me of a giant teddy bear. I just want to hug him forever and ever. Anyways, goodnight Diary. Until the morning.  _

Sodapop busted out laughing, but not Steve. He had a reddened face from being called a teddy bear. Sodapop finally calmed down, wiping tears from his eyes. "Who knew you were a giant teddy bear, Stevey."

"Shut up, man. No greaser should be called a teddy bear."

"Does that mean you don't want to read more?"

"Heck no, let's read until dinner." And so they did, reading anything they could find on Steve.

At dinnertime they all sat together to eat. Mrs.Curtis prepared chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy. They said their prayers and dug in. Sodapop eyed Steve, both wanting to tease the auburn boy. Sodapop coughed, clearing his throat.

"Momma, could I go to the store tomorrow? I want to buy a teddy bear. " Steve high fived him from under the table.

"Now Soda, why would you want one of those? Aren't you a little too old for teddy bears?" She gave her son a curious look.

"It is not for me, it's for Ponyboy. If he gets scared he can hug it forever and ever." Steve snickered at this. While the oldest brother,Darry, gave them weird looks. Ponyboy eyed them,but continued eating.

"That's so sweet. We can go tomorrow after School." Sodapop gave his mom a smile and continued eating. He still wasn't done, but wanted to wait. Ponyboy had a lot in his diary.

As dinner continued, Ponyboy thoughts were running wild. Hug a teddy bear forever and ever? That sounded a lot like his diary. He glanced at Steve and Sodapop. They kept on giving each other looks, like they were having a silent conversation. Then Steve stood up.

"May I go to the bathroom, Mrs. Curtis?

"Of course, Steve. Thank you for using your manners." Steve thanked her and left. But not before ruffling Ponyboy's hair rather roughly. Ponyboy was shocked. Teddy bears, hair ruffling. All from his diary. Either that or Steve and Sodapop were extremely nice today.

Steve eventually came back, and bumped his foot with Sodapop's. It was time for the main event. He cleared his throat and stood up _. _

_ Brown eyes filled with warmth and gold _

_ So many stories to be told _

_ They may not be green or gray _

_ Or sparkle on a sunny day _

_ But I love the way they stare _

_ Nothing really can compare _

_ To brown eyes filled with care. _

Sodapop sat down after reciting that poem. A poem in Ponyboy's diary. Mrs.Curtis clapped. Darry was confused. Ponyboy was upset. Tears were threatening to fall. Mrs.Curtis soon noticed it. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" 

"That was from my diary!" Ponyboy slammed his fists on the table and stormed off. Darry went to go follow him, knowing his mom was about to become scary. Mrs.Curtis gave them a stern look, one that meant business.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis! You went through Ponyboy's diary? That is not yours to read. You should be ashamed of yourself! As for you Steve, you know better. You're older than both Ponyboy and Sodapop.

"Mom I-" 

"No excuses, Soda. What you did was wrong. I want you both to sit in time out." They both let out groans, but went to their corners. One more complaint and she would have gotten a wooden spoon.

On the other side of.the house, Darry was holding a crying brother. Tears spilled like an oil leak. The sobs had stopped, but he still cried. Darry rubbed circles on his back, trying to soothe him.

"Pones, it will be alright. They were just trying to be funny." Darry tried to reason with him. But you can't reason with an emotional Pony. He shook his head vigorously.

"No it won't. Now they know how I feel. It was for me to know, no one else. I hate them."

"You don't mean that, you're just mad now."

"I mean it. I am never gonna write a diary entry about Steve again." Darry sighed, but decided to play along with his brother's sadness.

"That's the spirit. Besides, Steve is a teenager now. He doesn't want to spend his time with some kid all day." Ponyboy nodded his head.

"Now cheer up,tomorrow you can hang with my friends and me. Does that sound fun?" Ponyboy smiled and nodded his head. "Now go finish dinner, or else momma and papa will get mad.

Ponyboy gave his brother a chaste kiss on the cheek and went back to dinner. Darry followed after him, still hungry.

The next day after, football, ice cream, and fun; Ponyboy sat in his room. He was writing in his diary:

_ Dear Diary.  _

_ I need to tell you about Paul Holden…. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
